Not Again
by Satski
Summary: [prompt] Lovino's guardian finds him and Antonio in a compromising situation.


**Dedication:** Nadia; Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

A cold October night, not even a month since the semester started, it felt like any other friday night if you asked Antonio. His last class of the day ended mere hours before, and already the college senior was drinking and dancing his worries away.

Or at least he would have been if the music wasn't so awful and the drinks puke-worthy. It was definitely not the best party of his college career.

To ease himself from the thought of booking early, Antonio decides to pick up a companion for the night. As he thoughtlessly scanned the decently sized kitchen for any babes, he quickly snatches a water bottle from the fridge.

Huffing at the lack of eye candy in the kitchen, the Spaniard begins the arduous trek through the throng of pissed drunk college students, careful not to step on neither puke nor people.

The living room came next; the middle became a makeshift dance area for guests, with all the furniture pushed against the wall. The open air made it decidedly harder for Antonio to pick up any faces in the crowd of people grinding and twerking vulgarly with one another.

After a quick scope of the backyard and several crinkling of noses later, Antonio decides to try his luck once again with the dancing mass in the living room. He takes another chug of his water bottle before leaning on one of the walls.

After about a minute of staring at the dancing mass, he glances to the side. The guy to his right was average looking, scruffy blond hair and desperate; Antonio quickly moves to his left, desperate males were never his type. This guy on the other hand oozes coolness, arms crossed and eyes disinterested with the sight before him.

His face seemed familiar enough, but the man himself was fresh, different. It was the first time Antonio had ever seen him, and of course introducing oneself was the go-to option in these situations.

"So, are you a freshman?" The college senior starts, smiling to seem all the more welcoming.

After a moment of silence, nervous chuckles leave his faltering smile.

"Um, hello?" Antonio tries again, smile nearly vanished from his face.

"Don't get fresh with me."

A reply! Wait...

"What? Fresh? I was-" In the middle of Antonio's attempt to not seem desperate himself, the other man laughs, one hand raised to cover his open mouth.

"I was totally joking, stupid! Learn to listen."

Antonio nods his head in understanding, glad that the other was not a complete hermit.

"I'm a senior here, name's Antonio. What about you? Come from a school nearby?" He gave himself a pat on the back, delighted in his attempt to not let the other know how desperate the Spaniard may or may not be.

"Lovino Vargas, MediCo." The shorter man responds, uncrossing his arms on his chest to glance at his cell phone. A few stray strands of hair fall in front of his face in result of this action, but the guy only blows them away with a quick breath. "Are all Biscay parties this terrible?"

Antonio chuckles at Lovino's response, crude and blunt. While casually rotating his empty water bottle in his hand, he wonders how to ask Lovino to follow him home.

"So how are you liking it here? Better than Mediterranean College?"

"Same bullshit."

How does one even see about keeping anything going with such an awful conversationalist? Antonio had been attempting to get to know the other for over an hour and he really only had a name to show for all his effort.

'He's so troublesome! Nothing like his brother.' The Spaniard grumbled in his head, debating whether it would be worth talking to this stubborn male or if he should just hook up with one of the many girls eye flirting with him across the room.

Before he could open his mouth to bid his companion farewell, Antonio is startled with a real response. "I'm a transfer, technically a junior."

It was said in a bland tone, as if the other held no interest in the answer or question, and Antonio almost believed his apathy if it weren't for the small smile poking out of Lovino's scarf.

'Bingo!'

"This is my house. Thanks for the ride." Lovino mutters the second half into his scarf, raising his hand to unbuckle his seat belt and open the passenger seat.

Antonio smirks, not quite ready to let his little friend leave. "Oh, I forgot to mention! That door doesn't open from the inside."

Lovino turns his head to regard the other, a tinge of annoyance on his face before his eyes light up with mischief. This did not bode well for Antonio.

"I guess the only way is through you, huh?" The words were dripping with sensuality as Lovino shifts his body to partially tower over the nervous driver.

"Uhhh, ye-yeah. It's a bit too chilly for me to get out of the car though." The Spaniard falters as Lovino slowly digs his fingers in between the curly, chocolate locks. Gulping excitedly, Antonio slowly but surely regains his tone of confidence. "You'll just have to... climb over me." A smirk to counter the nervousness.

"I can make that work." Lovino answers slyly while licking his lusciously plump lips. The Italian shifts his right leg over the drivers side, careful to avoid the steering wheel, and hovers himself over the other man.

Something stirs within Antonio and a strip of red covers his face. What a raunchy young man!

Placing each of his hands low on Lovino's hips, Antonio leans up while pushing the other's body down to initiate some friction between the two of them. With Lovino's fingers still buried in his hair, Antonio settles for locking his hands behind the Italian's back.

Feeling the movement, Lovino's eyes narrow.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the scarf that only moments before was stylishly wrapped around the Italian's neck is quickly ripped off, Lovino's dexterous fingers making quick work of tying Antonio's hands behind his own back.

"Fuck, Lovino, you sure like things rough for such a delicate looking guy." The comment was meant jokingly as the Spaniard laughs, his arms permanently embracing the boy sitting on his lap.

"For such a big guy, you sure like to bitch."

Lovino digs his teeth into the other's neck and lets his palms run all over the senior's clothed chest.

"Mmm, Lovi-" Antonio is quieted by the other man's actions as Lovino quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Antonio's jeans, settling himself back down once he had a firm grasp of Antonio's face. Turning the chin upwards, he gained easy access to lick up that deliciously tan neck.

Antonio moaned, rubbing his exposed cock between Lovino's legs, using his tied up hands to cup the other's ass, scoffing at the fabric still entrapping each cheek.

"I want you-" Lovino sucked at his neck, "-to," he bit, "-to suck, mmm.." He moaned as he bit again, producing a foreign vibration on Antonio's Adam's apple, "-my dick."

"Huh? How?" The Spaniard asked, only partially caring to hear an answer as Lovino's ministrations brought more pleasure than he'd like to admit.

"I'll stand up a little, duh."

"Ahh, but is that really okay?"

"Stop worrying, live a little."

The Italian's 'reassuring' comment only managed to make the senior laugh.

"Shut up, loser! I know what the hell I'm doing." Lovino groans, his lips curling into an ugly snarl.

Instead of continuing the fight, Antonio opts to capture his partner's bottom lip, nibbling on it until Lovino calmed down enough to poke his own tongue out, licking Antonio's lips in a seductive pattern before entering his mouth.

They continued locking lips for what felt like hours as each male ravaged each other. Surprisingly, it was the senior who broke their intense lip lock.

"So are you going to keep chatting or can I suck your cock now?" Antonio smirks, the feral gleam in his eyes complete with the trail of saliva that connected the two passengers.

Lovino huffs, twisting his legs to help sustain himself as he latches onto the headrest to raise his body in an arch over the onlooking senior. Antonio can't help but give that Italian ass a quick squeeze before he's met with a clothed bulge nearly pressed to his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Lovino mutters as he skillfully unbuttons the front of his jeans.

With his hands still tied up, Antonio decides to use his teeth to bite down on Lovino's zipper. He nuzzles into the other's groin for only a moment before sucking on the bulge.

"Ahhh..." Lovino moaned, not caring to cover his noises, "Stop playing around!"

Antonio pulls down the back of the other's jeans while his teeth do the same with the underwear in the front. Lovino's cock bouncing horizontally in excitement as it is released.

The Spaniard sticks out his tongue, swiping at the tip.

Impatient, Lovino shifts his right foot to nudge at Antonio's dick, a brief growl escaping his lips in warning.

"Ah, yeah, I'm going." The senior is careful to cover his teeth with his lips as he takes the Italian's member into his mouth. He can feel the other's approval as Lovino sways his hips in pleasure.

Bobbing his head up and down, Antonio makes sure to hum whenever he takes the junior completely into his mouth. Lovino silently screams at every vibration.

The true discomfort of their position is lost to both as they become engrossed in each other's actions.

Right as Lovino feels like the heat in his stomach is about to burst, the two men are startled by the side door opening.

"What the hell are you doing in my driveway?" An easily six foot tall individual asks, annoyance clearly portrayed in his voice as he stares disapprovingly at the two inside the vehicle.

Lovino's eyes and mouth imitate each other as both orifices widen while his face flushes, embarrassment overtaking his system.

Antonio, on the other hand, smiles to the best of his ability with the other's dick in his mouth. "Aye wuz-" He pushes the now soft cock out of his mouth with his tongue and attempts to speak again, "I was just driving Lovino home, uhh, sir!"

Lovino chokes on his spit, sliding upwards to hide his shame with the back of Antonio's seat. The Italian has never wished to be swallowed up more than he did then.

"Oh yes, okay, I really appreciate that, young man." Lovino's guardian nods his head in agreement before the anger reappears and he slams his hand on the hood of the car. "As if I would believe you with such a sight before me!"

"S-sir! I-"

"That's Sir Romulus to you, you littl-"

"Dad, stop! For fuck's sake." Having had enough of the two men speaking, Lovino moves his body to sit back down on Antonio's lap, stretching his arms behind himself. Antonio barely notices his hands becoming free as Lovino ties the scarf around his neck again.

Not sure on what he can do to help the situation, the uneasy Spaniard watches Lovino try to calm the third wheel down.

"Unless he intends to marry you, I refuse to let another man touch you!"

Instead of answering, Lovino pushes himself off of the senior.

"Antonio, run!" Lovino throws himself towards his guardian, not caring if his half naked body ends up on the driveway of his house.

At the urgency in the other's voice, Antonio quickly starts up his car and slams on the pedal, reversing halfway down Lovino's block before turning left at the first chance he gets.

"Oh God. Why does this always happen?!" Antonio groans as he drives back home.

* * *

I listened to J. Bieb's entire discography while writing this.


End file.
